


Thor & lessons in not pissing off your brother

by TedraKitty



Series: SFW Art [2]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Trickster Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Just one too many times Thor has pranked his little brother. He must've forgotten Loki isTHETricksterGod, and not to be trifled with...Mayhaps a time-out as a Frog will teach him not toleapto one "jest" too many.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: SFW Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Thor & lessons in not pissing off your brother




End file.
